WHEN NIGHT CALLS
by princess-snow510
Summary: "We both know I could take you down if I ever really needed too." "Are you sure?" "Don't tempt me brother" I laughed before my voice grew dark "but if worst came to worst and you two couldn't get along, I'll kill the little trouble making bitch myself…..in front of both of you. We. Are. Not. having another Katherine experience" Meet the lovely Aurora. Damon's twin. Starts from S1E1
1. Chapter 1

**OK SO THIS IS MY NEW STORY, I JUST FINISHED EDITING IT AS MUCH AS MY EYES WOULD LET ME LOL. I DECIDED TO POST THIS BECAUSE I'VE READ SO MANY FANFICS ABOUT STEFAN HAVING A TWIN BUT I HAD YET TO READ ONE ABOUT DAMON HAVING A TWIN. SOO I FIGURED WHAT THE HELL.**

**ANYWAYS I LOVE COMMENTS SO PLEASE LEAVE ONE, I LOVE KNOWING WHAT PEOPLE THINK.**

**WELL I THINK I'M DONE RAMBLING... SOO ON WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 HUMAN TEENAGERS**

She laid her bed with her eyes closed, thinking about why they came back to mystic falls. Stefan said that he wanted to get to know a girl. said she was special or some other sentimental bull-crap like that.

"Time to get up beauty" Stefan said walking into my room. She groaned and moved a pillow on top of her head.

"Just 5 more minutes." Stefan sat down on her bed and tried to take the pillow from her.

"Stefan." She complained when he was finally able to take the pillow off her head.

"We have to get to school."

Aurora moaned as she sat up

"Correction little brother. You have school. Besides I don't like school"

"Come on you promised you'd go with me" he pouted

"Stef, I'm way too old to pass for a high schooler" she whined "when you said school I assumed you were talking about college, college is way better than being around a bunch of high school brats anyway"

You may be old but you've always had a baby face, and how would you know about collage life?

"Take a wild guess" she smirked

"You and him…."

"Of course….."

"Did you guys?"

"Again of course… college girls are all kinds of fun" she laughed

"... you know what, I'm not even gonna start." He said as Aurora went to her dresser.

"Yeah because you know I'd beat you." She smiled at Stefan before turning back to her dresser and picking out some clothes

"Come on" Stefan said to Aurora "let's get to school, I promise I'll be fun"

She groaned again "fine, just let me take a shower first" Aurora said to Stefan

"If I take too long go without me." she said to him as she walked into her bathroom.

"You'd like that wouldn't you" Stefan joked before he watched her shrug in response then close the door to her bathroom to take her shower.

Aurora and Stefan walked into the school with all eyes on them. Almost everybody that was doing something stopped and looked at the Salvatore siblings, although they didn't know who they were. To them they were just two new hot teens in town.

Aurora followed Stefan into the office of the school. Stefan handed the secretary some papers. Aurora watched as the sectary looked at what was written on the papers. The secretary looked up at them.

"Your records are incomplete."

She started to say as she looked between the pieces of paper that Stefan had given her.

"You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts."

The secretary looked up at Stefan and aurora.

"Are you sure? I think you should look again because I'm positive everything you need is right there" Aurora looked into the secretary's eyes compelling her.

The sectary looked back at the papers and then looked back up

"Well, you're right. So it is." Aurora smirked and winked at Stefan who in return rolled his eyes

The sectary typed something up on the computer and gave Stefan and aurora their class schedules.

"Thank you" Stefan said to the sectary before walking out of the office with aurora.

Stefan and aurora walked down the hallway before Stefan bumped into someone. Aurora stopped walking and looked at her brother and the girl he had bumped into.

"Uh pardon me" Stefan said to the girl who just came out of the bathroom. "Um is this the men's room?" She watched Stefan as he asked the girl who had come out of the bathroom

_She looks exactly like her_ aurora thought

"Yes um I was just…"

"I'll see you later" brother aurora said momentarily getting both of their attentions before she walked away.

Beauty's pov

I sat in the back of the classroom listening to the teacher drone on and on about what it was like in the early 1860's. It felt like I was reminiscing about the good old days. No matter what the teacher said I could help but think about when it was peaceful.

Without even looking I knew my brother was looking at her. There was no denying that she was identical to Katherine. My brother just wants to get to know her. I just hope that she won't treat him like Katherine did.

I walked out of the class room only to be stopped by my brother.

"I'm not going home after school" he said to me

"Okay don't hurt too many bunnies on the way home" I teased with a smile. He walked separately from me seeing as we didn't have the same next class.

Before I could turn the corner a girl with blonde hair came up next to me.

"Hi you're Aurora right?" I simply stare at her "I'm Caroline"

"That's nice" I said as I continued to walk.

"So, I heard you're new in town and I was wondering if you would like to meet with me and a couple of my friends later at the grill"

"I really don-"

"Great." Caroline said with a smile as she interrupted me "I'll see you at seven"

Caroline walked away and I narrowed my eyes at her. _Human teenagers_ I thought before going to my locker.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2 Everybody Talks

I went to the grill early. Stefan said he was going to watch Elena again making sure she is okay. Boy my brother was whipped.

"Hey" I heard Caroline say as she came up to me. "Come over here." She grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards someone. "Bonnie this is Aurora." I gave the blonde a death glare and then Bonnie a small smile.

"Caroline you didn't have to drag her over here,"

"It's fine" I said to Bonnie. I could see Caroline smiling

"Tell us about yourself" Caroline said as the three of us sat at a table. Of course I know what not to tell humans about myself, but what am I allowed to tell them?

"Well I recently moved back with my brother Stefan"

"Your brother is Stefan Salvatore?"

I stared at her, _was she stupid? Didn't I just say that? How many Stefan Salvatore's does she know?_

"Tell us about him" Caroline said which earned a glare from Bonnie. She was starting to become my favorite human.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to talk about her brother." It was true, I didn't but what the hell.

"It's fine" I said to Bonnie before turning my head to Caroline "What do you want to know?"

"Everything!" I smirked a little. _I'll tell them the basics_ I thought before telling Bonnie and Caroline about my brother.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw that my brother had walked in with Elena.

"Hey bro" I said and walked up behind Stefan

"Hey beauty, um this is uh Elena"

I turned to Elena, and raked my eyes over her, she was almost a dead ringer for Katherine…almost.

"Hi Beauty" she chirped

"Friends and family call me Beauty, you can call me Aurora," I said coldly. "I'm Stefan's older sister" Elena gave a grim smile before turning her head towards Bonnie.

"There's Bonnie" I said and Elena and Stefan followed me over to where Bonnie was sitting.

Elena bonnie Caroline and my brother were all sitting at the table. I had taken a chair from another table and sat next to Stefan.

"So you were born in mystic falls?" Carline asked us.

"Yeah and we moved when we were still young" Stefan answered.

_Ehhh, youngish_ I answered in my head.

"Parents?" Bonnie asked.

"Our parents passed away." I felt a ping of sadness, thinking back to what actually happened back in 1864. That time had passed. It wasn't the time to go down memory lane.

"I'm sorry Elena" said looking at my brother. "Any siblings?"

"Am I not sitting here?" I said glaring at Elena, she flinched.

"No, I uh."

"No, I don't have any other siblings that I talk to." Stefan answered quickly and I turned my murderous glare towards him and he quickly looked away. _Liar liar!_

"Anyway" he continued carefully not meeting my gaze, "we live with our uncle" Stefan said to Elena

"So if you're new then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline said to us

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie said. I looked at Stefan, his eyes were on Elena.

"Are you going?" he asked

"Does it matter?" I muttered under my breath

"Of course she is." Bonnie said before Elena could answer. Elena gave a small smile.

I followed Stefan up to his room just for the heck of it

"You know that blond…..Caroline talks wayyyy too much for my liking."

"You didn't have to be there." He told me as he changed shirts.

"I know, but you also know that I fancy blonds, especially ones with blue eyes and curly hair. Unlike you with your sickening fetish for button nosed brunettes with big brown doe eyes." Stefan turned to glare at me.

"Alas, but she can't stop talking about you, I don't know Stef I think I'm kinda jealous." I couldn't help but say with a smirk.

I turned my head to the door as Zach started walking in with something in his hands.

"You two promised." Zach handed Stefan the paper. It read bodies found mutilated by animal

"This was an animal attack." Stefan said before handing me the paper, in which I crumpled it and threw it at Zach's head.

"Correction, Stefan promised" I snipped.

"Don't give me that. I know the game. You tear them up enough and they will always suspect an animal attack." Zack then glared at me and then to Stefan "You said you had it under control."

"And he does. My control though, will slip if you don't take that base out of your voice!" I hissed at him

He took a couple of steps back. "Please uncle Stefan, aunt Aurora, mystic falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here, it's just going to stir things up."

"That's not our intention" Stefan said. I rolled my eyes my brother ways being way too nice, and Zach and his damn accusations were started to wear on my nerves.

"Then what is? Why did you come back? Why now after all this time?"

"Such insolence" I snarled flashing in front of him my eyes going red with veins around them and my fangs elongating "Who are you that we need to give explanation too!" Stefan grabbed me and pulled me back before I could take a bite.

"I know that you can't change what you are, and I know some of you don't want to" Zach looked at Stefan even though the last part was directed at me. "But you don't belong here anymore."

"Then where do we belong?" Stefan asked

"I can't tell you what to do, but coming back here was a mistake." I watched as Zach walked out of the room.

I took a deep breath and calmed my inner beast "Well that was enlightening" I said to Stefan before turning to him. I'm going to bed before I do something I will not regret…like killing Zach" I said with a smirk before giving him a peck on the cheek.

* * *

A:/N HEY GUYS, I WANTED TO LET YALL KNOW HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS STORY! I'VE JUST BEEN SUPER SWAMPED. BUT ANYWAY I WANNA MAKE THIS FANFIC AS CLOSE TO THE SERIES AS POSSIBILE. SO THERE FOR IT MIGHT TAKE ME LONGER TO UPDATE THIS ONE, BUT IT WILL BE UPDATED. UMMM WHAT ELSE? THERES SOMETHING ELSE I JUST KNOW IT... BUT I CAN'T REMEMBER. BUT ANYWAY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTERS!

COMMENTS? QUESTIONS?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3 We Are Young

"The battle of willow creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own mystic falls." The teacher told the class. _Uhg boring!_ I thought.

"How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" I looked at Bonnie. _Bennett? As in Emily?_ I asked myself.

"Um….a lot?" I smirked. "I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." Bonnie answered the teacher.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant Ms. Bennett." I snickered when he said that. "Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"Its ok Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it"

I couldn't help but chuckle as I turned my head to him. He had blonde hair and baby blue eyes, I unconsciously licked my lips. _Zinga! Just what I needed. A new boy toy._

Maybe playing teenager with Stefan wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Hmm Elena." I turned my head towards Elena. "Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

_She so doesn't know, the dolt._

"I'm sorry, I…I don't know."

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But personal excuses ended with summer break."

_Ohhh burn._ I thought with a smirk

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." I turned my head to my brother. _Leave it up to my brother to be her white knight…Captain save a hoe._

"That correct mister….?

"Salvatore." Stefan said

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at mystic falls?"

"Distant"

"Well, very good. Except of course, there were no civilian casualites in this battle." _Ant. Wrong_ I thought before opening my mouth.

"Actually, there were 27" I said which made Tanner look at me. "Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss."

"Thank you, miss?"

"Salvatore." I said with a smirk.

- **SOMETIME LATER** -

I walked with Stefan to the party. I was wearing ripped acid washed skinny jeans, and off the shoulder sweater and black ankle boots, with my hair tossed up in a messy bun and my makeup…flawless. Needless to say I was on the prowl, and I would be feeding tonight.

"I can't believe you are dragging me here" I said over dramatically

"You're the one that dragged _me_ here" Stefan said to me

"I know, but you know how much I love parties" I looked at him flashing a wicked grin. "Alcohol, drugs and inappropriate dancing, and all the humans to tap a vein from. It's like a buffet for me"

"Aurora…" Stefan started but was interrupted

"Hey you made it; wow your guys look hot!" I heard as Caroline came up to us.

"So it appears" I said to her with a smirk towards Stefan.

"Well let's get you a drink" Caroline grabbed my hand

"Are you offer-" I didn't get a chance to finish.

"Come on" Caroline started to drag me away from Stefan; I looked back towards him to see he had a worried look on his face, while another smirk made its way on mine.

Although Caroline dragged me off to grab a drink, I ended up getting her drunk. Then deciding I needed a drink myself, I lured her deeper into the woods. It wasn't even a challenge.

"Caroline" I whispered into her ear, before she could turn around I disappeared

"Heloo she slurred aurora?" She said looking behind her.

"Caroline" I said and she screamed as I appeared in front of her.

"Jesus you scared the hell out of me."

"Did I? I'm sorry I didn't mean to." I whispered trying to hold back a smirk

"Whatever" she sighed "why are we so far from the party anyway?"

"Because" I sighed

"Because what? You know I could be at the party talking to Stefan-"

"No, you wouldn't" I yelled cutting her off. A couple of crows scattered in the distance.

"Wha-"

"Stefan doesn't want you, nor will he ever want you, he wants Elena…just Elena and it will always be just Elena" I said coldly and I watched as Caroline's eyes filled with tears, for some reason that made me happy. "You see my brother has a really nasty thing for scrawny brunettes with big brown doe eyes, it's a sick fetish really" I laughed

"Why are you telling me this" she cried "why are you doing this to me?"

"Because, you for some unknown reason to me, you keep chasing after my brother" I paused and stared at her, she gasped and took a step back as my eyes turned red and my fangs came out. "And I don't like it."

She screamed and started to run; oh how I love it when they run. I blurred in front of her and sunk my fangs in her throat.

One word came to mind.

Ecstasy.

After I finished with her I left her lying on the ground. And then compelled her to forget. I didn't need almighty righteous Stefan on my case about my feeding habits. He should just be glad I haven't killed anyone, but who knows the night is young.

"Stefan" I said when I saw him. He turned to me with a slight smile before it dropped. The smell went up my nose and I shivered. _Blood_ I thought. _Human blood._ I turned my head and saw that Elena and somebody were carrying a body. _Was it Caroline?_

"Somebody help!" Elena yelled.

Stefan and I just stood there watching them.

"Vicki" I heard Matt say when he saw her.

_Huh, so that's her_ I thought

"Vicki, what the hell?"

"What happened to her?" Another boy frantically rushed up to her body.

"Somebody call an ambulance" Matt said momentarily looking up from Vicki before looking back at her.

"Everybody back up give her some space." The other boy pushed people away from her.

"It's her neck. Something bit her." Stefan looked up at me with a worried look. "She's losing a lot of blood."

"Aurora" he whispered to me. I looked at him and huffed in annoyance, knowing what that meant. I looked back only to see Matt staring at us with confusion before I winked at him and turned to walk away, Stefan close on my heels.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4 The Warning

Stefan rushed back to the house, while I took my time, _a human girl was bitten and suddenly it's my problem? As if. _

Saint Stefan didn't approve of my attitude though.

"You know this only means one thing right?" he said to me when I entered the house.

"What's going on?" Zach asked us. Stefan didn't even spare him a glance as he took off towards his room.

"Some little human girl was attacked tonight, and it wasn't us." I stopped and said to him with a bored face before heading to my room.

I was walking past Stefan's room when I seen him looking at his balcony. When he stood there for a while I walked over to him

"Damon" I said before stepping up next to Stefan

"Hello, brother, Beauty" he said kissing my hand and pulling me into his arms.

"Crows a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan said to Damon.

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog." Damon said with a smirk

"When did you get here?" I asked pulling out of his arms only for them to wrap around my waist and pull me back.

"Well I couldn't miss your first day at school…though I am surprised to find out it's a high school" he said looking at me.

"You and me both" I smirked "but it's started to look up"

Damon arched an eyebrow but didn't comment and turned his attention back to Stefan.

"Did our little bro change his hair?"

"It's been 15 years Damon" Stefan said coldly

"Thank god. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you Stefan." Damon looked back to me "although you looked hot in it Aurora" he said with a smirk

"I know," I said tossing a piece of my thigh length curly ebony hair, wearing an identical smirk.

"Why are you here this time?" I asked him

"I missed you…a lot" he said pressing his face into my neck and inhaling my scent and I shivered, I missed him too. "Oh and Stefan too"

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do." Stefan said to Damon.

"I've managed to keep myself busy." Damon said with a smirk

I bristled, and once again tried to pull away to no avail, Damon could have an iron grip when he wanted.

"You left your little human pet alive, how messy" I said coldly

"That could be a problem," Damon turned his head towards Stefan. "For you."

"Why are you here now?" Stefan asked Damon

"I could ask you the same question."

Damon pushed me behind him and took a couple of steps towards Stefan

"However I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all in one little word….Elena."

"She took my breath away. Elena. She a dead ringer for Katherine."

_So it's begun_ I thought bitterly to myself _well there goes the peace._

"Is it working Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" Damon took a step closer to Stefan.

"She's not Katherine" Stefan said adamantly.

"Well let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when is that last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

I blurred to sit on Stefan's bed and watch the show. "It's not gonna work Damon." I sung. He looked at me before looking at Stefan.

"Don't you crave a little?" Damon stepped closer to Stefan. He hit Stefan on the arm. "Let's do it, together"

Stefan got away from Daman.

"I saw a couple girls out there….."

"Where they pretty?" I asked cutting him off.

"Or just, let's cut to the chase. Let's just go straight for Elena!" Damon said ignoring me

"Stop it!" Stefan yelled to Damon.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like!"

I didn't take my eyes off of Stefan, watching his reaction.

"I can."

"I said stop!" Stefan turned his head towards Damon. In a blink of an eye, he went towards Damon, shoving him through the window. I rushed next to the window to see Stefan on the ground. I jumped out of the window and landed next to Stefan.

I helped Stefan as he got up, even though he didn't need it.

"I was impressed." I turned my head to see Damon. "I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised." I stood up, facing Damon. "Very good with the whole face thing. It was good." Damon said with a chuckle to Stefan.

"Really?" I asked Damon with slight disbelief in what he did.

"It's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die." Stefan took a couple of steps closer to Damon.

"That's a give in." Damon and I reply at the same time.

"Not here." Stefan said to Damon.

"I take that as an invitation." He smirked.

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" Stefan said to Damon.

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word." Damon looked towards me. "Although I would never wish my twin any harm." He looked back at Stefan.

"Just stay away from Elena."

"Where's your ring? The Sun is coming up in a couple of hours and poof, ashes to ashes." I stepped up to Stefan and growled at Damon he was taking his little game too far now.

Stefan looked at his hand and then looked back to Damon. With a scared expression.

"Relax." Damon reached into his pocket. "It's right here." Stefan carefully took it from Damon's hand before putting it back onto his finger. I watched in slight shock when Damon took Stefan's neck and threw him against the garage. I rushed next to Stefan at the same speed as Damon did.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people." Damon said, standing over our brother, in a threatening tone. "I wouldn't try it again."

I looked at Damon.

"If you both try anything, you know what will happen." I said to Damon. "You know I'm stronger than both of you." I said with a slight smirk. I looked behind Damon, because I heard a noise. "And just freaking great, I believe you woke that spazz Zach up." I said before looking at Damon.

"Sorry, Zach." He said before walking back in the house.

"You should check on Elena." I said to Stefan as he stood.

"I can talk to our villianious brother." Stefan gave a nod before I went into the house.

"Why do you always have to shake him up?" I asked Damon in a bored tone after I found him in his room. He turned to me after tossing his leather jacket on his bed.

"Because little sis, it's just what I have to do."

"You don't have to do it, you want to. You know there's a difference right?."

"Not to me."

I rolled my eyes.

"Could you maybe stop bull-shiting me for two seconds Damon?" I took a step closer to him. "You are my brother and Stefan is our baby brother. At least you could do is try and get along with him this time. I know you don't always listen, but at least try." I looked at Damon and gave him my best puppy eyes. "For me?" I said like a baby. Damon looked at me with a straight face. He gave a slight nod.

"Good." I said with a slight smile. "We both know I could take you down if I ever really needed too."

I turned around to leave.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't tempt me brother" I laughed before my voice grew dark "But if worst came to worst and you two couldn't get along, I'll kill the little trouble making bitch myself…..in front of both of you and then maybe I'd eat her. **We. Are. Not.** having another Katherine experience"

* * *

A:N/ WELL THATS A WARP... FOR EPISODE SEASON 1 EPISODE 1...YEAH I KNOW BUT THERE WAS TOTALLY ALOT GOING ON IN THAT FIRST EPISODE...IT WAS LIKE ACTION PACKED LOL


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5 Bonding of All Sorts

"Aurora." I heard whispered to me. I opened my eyes for a moment to see who it was.

"Damon?" I groaned before closing my eyes again. "I'm sleeping. What do you want?"

"A little bonding time with my other half." I could feel him sit on my bed.

"Last time you said that we went hunting together and then Stefan bitched at me for hours…I almost committed suicide just to make him stop." I said, slightly tired.

"The only problem with that is that he found out." I opened my eyes and looked at Damon. "Just don't let him find out." He smirked at me and a smirk appeared on my face.

"Hmmm, very well." I said before sitting up. "Maybe I'll even be able to sleep after."

"I doubt it. You know the only time you ever sleep is when you're in my bed"

I just shook my head before getting out of bed to change my clothes. There was no way that I was going outside, even at night, in pajamas. Point blank period. That's just a fashion no no.

I grabbed a pair of black leggings with zippers on the side a blue tunic black ankle booties and a leather jacket. Damon leaned against the wall watching me as I finished changing my clothes. I turned to him and he opened up my window. We jumped out of it as I tied my long hair into a ponytail. I followed him as he sped into the night.

I stood next to Damon in the woods. We were watching a tent that had a couple in it.

"Why the couple? I'm not feeling particularly lovey dovey" I asked him in a whisper. "Why not some drunk homeless person?"

"There's no thrill with feeding off a homeless person."

"True" I agreed with Damon ", but it's just as satisfying for blood…maybe even a little better cause you can taste the alcohol in the blood."

"You've been hanging around with Stef too long." He said before a man got out of the tent. "I'll get him." Damon whispered to me. "You get the girl." Damon sped to the man and killed him before he had a chance to scream. He strategically placed the man above the tent, on a tree branch. Damon sped back next to me.

"You're turn." He whispered to me. I rolled my eyes as I watched the tent.

A woman got out of the tent and looked around. She shined her flashlight above the tent. There she saw the man that Damon killed. She screamed and started running towards the street. I took a deep breath before speeding after her. I bit into her neck before she had a chance to reach her car. She dropped the flashlight as I sucked all the blood out of her. When I was done, I let her body drop to the ground. Damon walked up behind me.

"You are a bad influence on me." I said before turning to him.

"You should get back before Saint Stefan wakes up."

"Yeah." I quietly said before speeding to the house.

I went straight to my bathroom to wipe the blood off my mouth. It probably wasn't a good idea to wait until I got back, knowing that Stefan could find out. The last time he found out I killed a person; he got on my case about it. I took a deep breath before I walked out of the bathroom.

"You're up." I heard Stefan say from right outside my room.

"Yeah, I've been up for a while now." I said to Stefan as I looked into my closet for a different shirt. I don't like wearing the same shirt after eating a person.

"You don't usually get up early." Stefan said. There was slight suspicion in his voice.

"Yeah, I, uh… couldn't sleep." I lied to him as I picked out a plain black and gold tank top.

"You okay?" I turned to him.

"Yeah." I took a deep breath. "You know with Damon here, he's just going to shake things up, but will you try, just a little bit, to get along with him?" Stefan looked at me as a small smile appeared on his face.

"You always did try to make us get along."

"Only after." I paused. "I just don't like seeing my brothers fighting with each other." Stefan let out a breath.

"Come on, we gotta get to school."

"I'll be ready in a minute." He gave me a nod before walking downstairs. _He'll find out._ I thought before changing my top and shoes. Then I went to school.

School was boring. It could be that it's a little thing when you have eternity or it could that it is actually boring. All the things in history, I have either experience or heard of. I didn't really pay attention to anything the teachers said. It just sort of mumbled all together. The only thing that was noticeable was when the history teacher stopped the class because my brother couldn't stop staring at Elena. After school ended I just walked to my locker, glad that the day was over.

"Aurora." I heard as I closed my locker.

"What is it Caroline." I said when I turned to face her.

"So I'm meeting Bonnie and Elena at the grill later. Do you wanna come with?" _They will probably talk about Stefan. On the other hand, it will give me a chance to see for myself is Elena is really different than Katherine.'_

"Sure." I said with a small smile after thinking about it.

"Great!" Caroline with pep. "We're going there soon, so just meet us there okay?" I gave her a nod before she walked away.

I put my backpack in the back seat of my black Camaro and walked to the grill from my parking spot. Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie were sitting at a table outside of the grill.

"You made it." I heard Caroline say as I approached the table.

"Duh, I made it." I said with a small smile before pulling a chair up to the table.

"So I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom." Bonnie started to say. "The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." _That was back in 1864._ I thought. _During the civil war._

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." Caroline turned to Elena. "So then what?"

"So then nothing." Elena said.

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Stefan's not like that." I said to Caroline before turning to Elena. "I'm pleased that you're getting along with him." Elena gave me a small smile.

"Not even a handshake?" Caroline popped in. "I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut."

"We just talked for hours." Elena said to Caroline.

"OK, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already!"

I looked at Caroline with an amused expression she was such a little slut.

"Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, SEX!"

"Profound." Elena said and I gave a little chuckle. I turned to Elena as she started getting up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked her.

"Caroline's right. It is easy."

I looked at Elena raising an eyebrow.

"If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do."

I gave a small smile, but then I remembered. Damon's at the house.

"Hey, how about I show you where we live?" I asked Elena.

"Sure." Elena said before I stood up and walked with Elena to my car.

I parked in front my house as Elena pulled up behind me. We both got out of our cars and stood in front of the house.

"It's big." Elena said.

"Um duh, what do we look like, poor people? Wait until you see the inside." I said with a smirk. "Although I must warn you, there is a chance that Stef isn't home."

"I can wait." She said in a whisper. I took a deep breath before I walked up to the door and opened it for her.

"Thanks." She said before we both walked into the house. "This is the inside of your house."

"Yeah. It's big, but you get used to it." I looked at Elena as she looked around at the inside.

"Hello love." I turned to see Damon walking up from the basement. His eyes went straight to Elena, who had turned to look at him.

"You must be Elena." He said as he stepped closer to her. "I'm Damon, Stefan' and Aurora's brother."

"Hey." I said to Damon. "You know I don't like it when I'm called Love." I joked with him.

"They didn't tell me they had a brother." She said eyes still on Damon.

Damon glanced over to me.

I scowled "_you never asked me_, you were too busy sexing my lil brother up with your eyes"

She looked at me with her mouth hanging open.

"Well, they're not ones to brag." Damon continued and I rolled my eyes.

"Please, come in." Damon showed a path into the living room. "I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."

I gave Damon a sour look before walking towards the living room.

"Wow. This is your living room?" Elena said as she stepped into the living room.

"Really wished you'd stop talking." I mumbled and Damon shot me a confused look

"Living room, parlor, seventies auction. It's a little big for my taste…. I see why my brother's so smitten."

I stepped to the side of Damon and Elena, so I could keep my eye on both of them.

"It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

"Damon." I said, playing my part, trying to warn him about going in that direction.

"The last one?" Elena asked him.

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend?" I let out a scoff in disbelief. "Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet."

"Nope." Elena said popping the 'p'.

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now." I rolled my eyes. "Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end."

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end."

"I'm a fatalist."

I heard some footsteps, so I looked up.

"Hello, Stefan." Damon said when Stefan appeared at the doorway into the living room. Elena turned and saw him standing towards us.

"Elena. I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan said, not taking his eyes off of Damon.

"I know. I should have called, I just..." Elena said as she took a couple of steps closer to Stefan.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time." Damon said to her. "Isn't she, Stefan?" He glanced up at Stefan before looking back at Elena.

"You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But, I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker." I let out a small unnoticeable chuckle.

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you." Stefan still didn't take his eyes off of Damon.

"Yeah, I should probably go." Elena said, looking up at Stefan. She looked at Damon. "It was nice to meet you, Damon."

"Yeah I bet" I mumbled yet again

"Great meeting you, too, Elena." Damon kissed the back of Elena's hand with a smile. She turned and stepped up to Stefan. I watched Stefan as he still didn't take his eyes off of Damon. Elena stood in front of Stefan.

"Stefan." Stefan didn't even budge, he just stared at Damon.

"Stefan?" Stefan moved to the side.

_What an attention whore_ I thought. Elena stood there for a moment longer before walking out of the house.

"Great gal. Whoo. She's got spunk." Damon said as he looked at Stefan. "You, on the other hand, look pooped."

Stefan started walking into the living room, closer to me. "Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess... hospital."

"Someone had to clean up your mess." Stefan said as he turned to Damon.

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right." Stefan turned to me after Damon stopped.

"How long was Elena here?"

"Not long. I showed her how to get here." I said in a bored tone.

"Why, are you worried, Stefan?" Stefan turned his head to Damon. "Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, I'm a high school human?"

"I'm not playing any game." Stefan said.

_Yeah…you really are…_ I thought

"Of course you are." Damon started walking next to Stefan, on the other side. "We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it." He whispered into Stefan's ear.

"What kind of game are you playing, Damon?"

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" Damon said to Stefan before walking in front of me. "We should bond more often." He said to me before walking upstairs. I just sat on a chair, hanging my legs over an arm.

"What does he mean by 'bond'? You didn't," Stefan paused as he looked at me ", kill anyone. Did you?"

"Uhh." I groaned "See this is why I don't like to tell you things Stef. Don't be so judgmental." I couldn't help but say with a smirk. "Even if I did, it's been a whole month since I killed someone." I sat correctly on the chair. "You'd have to give me some credit there." Stefan slightly rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to feed from humans you know." He whispered

I gave him a slight nod. "I know but I want too, I love it way too much to give it up, you should be lucky that I haven't killed anyone sooner. Now, go get some bunnies." I suggested to him. "You need it." He gave me a smile before leaving the house.

* * *

**COMMENTS?**

**QUESTIONS?**

**HOW DO WE FEEL ABOUT AURORA'S CONFESSION, HOW DO WE FEEL ABOUT HOW HER VIEWS OF HER BROTHERS**

**HOW DO WE FEEL ABOUT HER AND ELENA? AND WHAT SHE DID?**


	6. Chapter 6

**GIVEN A HUGE OLL THANKYOU TO EVERYBODY THATS COMMENTED FAVED AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

* * *

Chapter6 Food Fight

I was walking in the town square my black sequin uggs glistening in the sunlight; I was looking at all the buildings. I remember when it used to be mostly nature, but now it's mostly buildings. It's amazing how things change in 145 years.

I took a deep breath, before spotting Stefan going towards a building. I decided to follow him. Surely he was doing something entertaining.

I appeared next to Stefan on the roof of a building. Stefan was staring at Damon holding Vicki.

"Damon, what the hell?" I sighed, before he turned his head to look at us, still holding Vicki.

"Relax. I'm not gonna drop her." He turned his head to Vicki. "I'm not gonna drop you." He whispered.

"Let her go." Stefan said to Damon.

"Really? Ok." Damon pretended like he was going to let go of her.

"No!" Vicki almost shrieked.

"No." Stefan said before Damon pushed her onto the roof.

"Relax." Damon stepped towards Vicki.

"What's happening?" Vicki asked while looking at me. I opened my mouth but Damon started talking.

"I don't need her to be dead, but," Damon looked at Stefan ", you might." He bent down and looked at Vicki. "What attacked you the other night?"

"I don't know. An animal." Vicki said.

"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard." Damon paused for a moment. I didn't take my eyes off of her. "What attacked you?"

"A vampire." Vicki said.

"Who did this to you?"

"You did!" Vicki said as she looked at Damon.

"Wrong!"

"Damon." Stefan said, warning him with his tone.

"It was Stefan." Vicki looked up at Stefan.

"Stop." Stefan said to him, not like it would do any good. Damon grabbed Vicki and pulled her up.

"Come here." Damon turned her head towards his. "Stefan Salvatore did this to you."

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me." Vicki repeated back, under compulsion.

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster." He said to Vicki.

"Please, Damon. Please don't do this." Stefan tried pleading with him.

"If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now." Damon glanced at her neck. He tore off her bandage and pushed her to Stefan. I looked at Stefan. He was looking at the holes in her neck, trying to keep it in. I on the other hand didn't even try to control my urges as I speed over to her and took her out of Stefan's arms. I ran my tounge over the bite marks and shuddered.

"Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak." He tossed the bandage at Stefan. "A couple of vampire parlor tricks are nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that."

"No!" Vicki screamed as I tore into her neck.

"You have two choices. You can feed and I'll make her forget. Or you can let her run, screaming 'vampire' through the town square."

"That's what this is about? Do you want to expose us?" I hissed Damon t, holding in the urge to drain the girl going limp in my arms, as her blood dripped from my chin.

"No! I want Stefan to remember who he is." Damon said as he looked at Stefan.

"Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you."

"Huh." Damon said, probably thinking behind it. Damon grabbed Vicki from me and I growled as he pulled her close to him and started whispering into her ear. I watched as Vicki started becoming even more relaxed. Damon stood up and turned to us.

"What happened? Where am I?" She asked as she looked between me and Stefan. "Oh," She brought her hand to her neck ", I ripped my stitches open."

"Are you okay Vic? Feel any pain?" I asked her in monotone as I wiped the blood from my chin.

"I took some pills, man. I'm good."

I chuckled and watched her with predatory eyes as she managed to stand up and walk away. I was about to follow her when Stefan appeared by my side and grabbed me hand. Lending me some of his control.

"It's good to be home. I think I might stay a while." Damon said, looking up at the night sky before looking to Stefan. "This town could use a bit of a wake-up call,"

He looked to me "don't you think?"

"Screw you Damon" was my reply. I was still hungry

"What are you up to, Damon?" Stefan asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to... dot dot dot." A small smirk appeared on Damon's face. "Give Elena my best." He sped away from us.

Stefan and I stood there for a moment before he spoke.

"Why don't you go home?" He turned to me. "I'll make sure she's okay." I gave him a glare.

"I was gonna go there anyway. She's not my girlfriend" I said with slight venom and Stefan flinched. I wasn't his fault…well not really…but damnit I was still hungry.

"It's been a long day." I started walking away from Stefan. "See you at home." I said turning my head back towards Stefan before going home.

* * *

**COMMENTS?**

**REACTIONS?**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER7: DEAR STEFAN, DITCH THE DAME.

I walked into the kitchen in my school clothes for a cup of coffee.

I was wearing a tight black and white mini skirt, white halter top, paired with black ankle boots and leather jacket.

"Well good morning." Damon said eyes raking over me as I poured myself a cup.

"…Where's Stefan?" I asked Damon as I turned towards him.

"Our baby bro is out eating bunnies before school." He took a step towards me. "The freezer in the basement is filled with blood bags."

"Good thinking."

"Well, I don't want Stefan's diet stop you from feeding." He said grabbing me from behind.

"If only you were as nice to him as you are to me." I said innocently standing on my tip toes to give his lips a peck.

"You know that won't happen love." Damon smirked kissing the side of my neck.

"Can't hurt to try…and don't call me that, I hate that name." I said before pushing him away and walking out of the kitchen.

-At school-

"Can you try and get along with Damon this time?" I asked Stefan as we walked in the school yard.

"I can try, but Damon won't." He said to me.

"…But he's our brother…Stefan he's the only one we've got."

Stefan didn't say anything, but I knew he was thinking about him.

"Elena." I said stony as we walked up next to her and she flinched like she'd been slapped.

"Hey Bonnie." I gave her a cheery smile in which she returned.

"Good morning." Stefan said as he pinched me then looked between the other two girls.

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later." Bonnie said before walking away.

"I'll go with you." I said before catching up to her.

"My brother unfortunately really likes Elena." I said to Bonnie as we walked into the school.

"She likes him to." She said to me. It sounded like she was distracted.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I just have a weird feeling about Stefan." Bonnie said looking at me. "I'll meet you in class." She said to me before walking away.

-In History-

I sat in the back of the classroom. The back is always a nice place to sit because it gives me a view of the entire classroom.

"World War two ended in what year?" Mr. Tanner asked the class. "Anyone got anything?" I decided to raise my hand, just to answer his question.

"Ahh yes finally. The lovely Aurora, what's the answer? I know you know."

"The war ended in 1945."

"Correct as always." Mr. Tanner said before stepping in front of his desk.

"Pearl Harbor?" He asked the class. "Miss Gilbert?"

I looked at Elena. It looked like she was surprised by Mr. Tanner. Which I couldn't for the life of me figure out why. This was a classroom, he is a teacher, and she was a student.

"Pearl Harbor?" He asked when she turned to him.

"Um..."

"December 7, 1941." Stefan answered.

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert." The class chuckled.

"Anytime." Stefan answered.

_Oh boy here we go _I thought

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall."

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir."

"Are you? How good?" Mr. Tanner looked at the class before looking back at Stefan. "Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act."

_Fucking Katherine double_ I thought. Glaring daggers in the back of her head. _If our secret is blow because she's too stupid to answer a simple and my righteous brother just has to save her every time, I'm gonna strangle her._

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King?"

"'68."

"Lincoln."

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade."

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board."

"1954."

"The battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean war."

"1950 to 1953."

"Ha! It ended in '52." Mr. Tanner smugly said to Stefan before walking towards his desk.

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53." Tanner turned around. He looked almost mad.

"Look it up, somebody. Quickly." He said, looking around at the students. I pulled out my phone.

"It was 1953." I said, without even waiting for my screen to load. Mr. Tanner looked at me before looking back towards Stefan. Some students started to clap even though Mr. Tanner looked like a volcano about to explode.

After school I caught up to Stefan.

"What the hell Stef." I said as I stepped to his side. "Don't you think that might be a little suspicious?" I asked.

"It's not a problem." He said to me. "I said I do a lot of crosswords."

I shook my head disgusted.

"Elena wanted me to ask you something." We stopped walking and faced each other. "She wants you to come to a dinner tonight. She wants Bonnie to get to know me better, and she wants to get to know you better…since someone keeps being mean for no apparent reason."

I gave him a grim smile.

"… I don't like this girl Stefan." I said bluntly.

"Why not, because she looks like Katherine, because she's not-"

"Stop!" I shout causing other to look our way. "No not because she looks like Kat. And the fact that she doesn't seem to act like Katherine _right now_ is my concern."

"What?"

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Stefan I love you your my brother, but this girl this Elena…she's got to go."

"What!"

"Stefan I have a really bad feeling that this girl is going to raise all kinds of hell, maybe not upfront but I just, I just know it."

"Yeah just like you're feelings about Katherine…and look how that turned out." he said bitterly.

"How can you even say that? I told you that I had a feeling she was in love with a Salvatore…I just didn't know which one."

"Yeah, whatever. Look Elena makes me happy. Except it…"

_So not excepting it_ I thought instantly

"If you want me to be happy, you would come and support me at this dinner instead of trying to plot doubt in my head about Elena."

"whatever Stef, but know this, when this blows up in your face, and it will blow up in your face, I'll be there to pick up the pieces and put you back together again." I said to him coolly.

"I'll meet you back at home." I said before walking away from Stefan.

* * *

HOW DO WE FEEL ABOUT AURORA'S WARNING BOUT ELENA?

COMMENTS?

QUESTIONS?


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER8: GREEDY LITTLE BLOODSUCKER

I walked into Stefan's room to see Damon. He was sitting on Stefan's desk reading.

"Really?" I asked as he looked up at me. "Reading Stefan's diary?"

"You just don't want to see what he writes about you." A smirk appeared on his face.

"Nice try." I stepped closer to the desk. "I'm not going to read his diary, because I don't care what the hell he writes."

"That's right; damn I thought I had you there."

"Poor baby, I know you did." I smirked.

He smirked before continuing to read Stefan's diary. I turned around to see Stefan walking into the room.

"How were tryouts? Did you make the team?" Damon asked him.

"You tried out for football?" I asked.

"It seems Stef is starting to keep secrets from you." Damon said which made me roll my eyes. "Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many," Stefan used his vampire speed and took his diary from Damon's hands "…adjectives."

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked Damon.

"I've come to apologize." I looked at Damon, he was such a liar. "I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and... I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us."

I watched Damon as he stood up next to Stefan. "You're my little brother," Damon glanced to me. "And my little sister." He looked back at Stefan.

"If you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too." It sounded like Damon was telling the truth, but I knew for a fact he was lying.

"Maybe I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for all three of us." I looked at Damon then shook my head. He was so full of shi-.

Damon started laughing at Stefan's face, stef had believed him.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon." Stefan said as he walked towards the door.

"Of course it doesn't." He said with a smirk towards me. "I saw Elena today, BTW." He said as he turned his head towards Stefan. "That means "by the way." She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts." Damon smirked.

Stefan started to step towards him. "Just... simmer down; I didn't even go near her. I've got my own cheerleader now."

I narrowed my eyes at him. _What the hell did that mean?_

He smirked again. "Ooh, that reminds me..." He checked his watch. "I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms." Damon blew into his hands and rubbed them together. "Wish me luck." He walked out of the room.

After Damon left I turned to Stefan.

"So, football." I said with a smile. "What made you try out?" Stefan looked down with a small smile.

"Elena." He said after looking back up at me.

"….of course it was." I said with a tight smile. "Listen Stef I'll go to show you support but that doesn't mean I like her or will be her friend afterwards."

"Fine" he sighed in defeat.

I gave Stefan a hug before leaving his room.

-Later that evening-

"I'm just saying, it's almost like 1864." I said as we walked up the steps to Elena's house. "Except she's not Katherine," I glanced at Stefan "she has no sass."

He rang the doorbell after giving me a grim smile.

"No class" I continued

There were footsteps getting louder before Elena appeared as she opened the door.

"And no as-

"Hey." She said cutting me off when she saw us standing on her porch. "Come on in." Elena said to us. I followed her into the kitchen.

I had the unfortunate pleasure of sitting next to Elena at the table. Bonnie sat next to me and across from Stefan, and he of course sat next to Elena on her other side. Nobody spoke. I kept glancing at my brother and Bonnie. Bonnie just picked at her food, not eating much of it. _Could she sense what Stefan and I are?_ I thought.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked Stefan, breaking the silence.

"Well, he let me on the team" I arched an eyebrow. "So I must have done something right."

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..."

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie said, interrupting Elena.

"It's not surprising." I said. "Stefan's pretty good at football." I gave him a smile.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena suggested to Bonnie. She gave Elena a glare.

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad."

"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches."

_I was right. Maybe we could even be best friends like me and Emily were. _I thought. "It's really cool." Elena said

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie said.

"Well, it's certainly interesting." Stefan and Bonnie looked at each other. "I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s."

"My family came by way of Salem."

"Really? Salem witches? Sweet!" I said. _Powerful witch alert!_

"Yeah." Bonnie said smiling as she looked to me.

"I would say that's pretty cool." Stefan said.

"Really? You think so too. Why?" Bonnie asked Stefan as she looked back at him.

"Well Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity."

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie said with another smile. We all turned our heads towards the door when the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be." Elena said before getting up to answer the door.

"Surprise!" I heard Caroline say at the front door. "Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert."

_We?_ I thought before Stefan and I got up at the same time and went to the door.

"Oh." I saw Caroline walk in and hand Elena a cake.

"Hope you don't mind." Damon said, as he stood outside on the porch. My eyes went straight to him. I looked from him to Caroline as my blue eye became glowing with anger. He just smirked at me.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked Damon as he stepped up next to me.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in." Damon took a small step closer to the doorway, not coming in though.

"Oh, yeah, you can..."

"No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay." Stefan said to Elena, interrupting her. "Can you, Damon?" He looked at Damon.

"Be nice." I hissed quietly so only they could hear me. I was pissed at Damon but Stefan was feeling my flames right now as he cringed at my words.

"Get in here." Caroline said.

"We're just... finishing up." Stefan said, looking at Elena.

"It's fine." Elena said before looking at Damon. "Just come on in." Damon smiled at Stefan before walking into the house. I watched him as he walked halfway to the dining room.

"You have a beautiful home, Elena." He said as he looked back towards us.

"Thank you." She said to him before we all went to the dining room

After we ate dessert, we all sat in the dining room. I again had the pleasure of sitting next to Elena on the couch with Stefan on the other side of her. Damon was unfortunately sitting in a chair that was closest to me. Caroline sat on the arm of his chair. Bonnie sat in a chair across from them.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team." Caroline said to Stefan." Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it."

"That's what I always tell him." I glared at Damon as he spoke. "You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." He didn't take his eyes off of Stefan.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." Caroline said.

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie said glaring at Caroline.

"I guess we can put her in the back."

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon said, stopping Caroline from talking.

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun."

I shot Caroline an icy glare, not for Elena's sake but she took it that way with the small smile she turned my way.

"And I say that would complete sensitivity." She said after realizing what she said.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents." Damon said to Elena.

I took a deep breath.

"In fact, Stefan, Aurora, and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die."

He glanced between Stefan and I. I immediately turned up the heat of my glare into him and he flinched.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." I growled to Damon.

"Oh, you know what, you're right. I'm sorry." He said, not looking at me. Then he looked to Stefan. "The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up." I didn't take my eyes off of Damon. He was unbelievable.

"Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time." Caroline said to Stefan. "You have to understand that they were each other's first. You know, like, from the sandbox."

"That's a really nice scarf." I said coldly, pointing to the scarf around her neck. Everyone could since my ever growing bad mood. Bonnie taking it the worst, she was practically shaking. Bonnie and Elena both jumped at the chance to leave the room. Which only left my brothers and Caroline. When Damon stepped out I gave the weight of my glare to said blonde.

"Thank you, it's new." She squeaked with fear.

"Can I see it?" Stefan asked Caroline. "I mean, would you mind taking it off?"

"Oh, I can't."

"Why not? You ok?" He asked Caroline. She had a confused look on her face.

"Um... All I know is that I can't take it off." She said before Damon started walking into the room.

"What are you three talking about?" He sat down on the chair arm by Caroline.

"We were just commenting on her scarf." Stefan said.

"Hey, you know, um, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes." Damon said to Caroline. "Why don't you go see if you can help?" Caroline looked up at Damon.

"Does it look like I do dishes?" She smiled back at Stefan and I, but looked down when she meet my eyes.

"For me?" Damon asked.

"I don't think so." And on the inside I smirked when Damon growled

"Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen." Damon said, compelling Caroline. She looked back at us.

"You know what? I'm gonna go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen." She said as she got up.

"Great." Damon said with a smile.

"Really, you asshole?" I growled tackling Damon to the living room floor as Caroline walked out of earshot. "If you weren't my brother I'd kill you."

"Really, Really." He said with a smirk then placing his hands on my waist "you know I love it when you're on top."

"They are people, Damon." Stefan said after I slapped him hard across his face and sat back next to Stefan. "She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to."

"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking." Damon said to Stefan before glancing to me. "Don't they sis." He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Not now Damon, I pissed at you." I said to him. Even though I thought the same.

"But why? Are you jealous? It's not like I like her like that, she's just my blood bag so Saint Stefan can get off my back, I promise" he pouted

"She was my blood donor" I huffed "go get your own."

Damon and Stefan stared at me with wide eyes. "What Stefan? And Damon… stop looking at me."

"All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline; you got to meet Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go." Stefan said to Damon after giving me a stern look.

"That's not a problem. Because..." Damon sat into the chair. "I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me." Damon set his hand on Stefan's shoulder.

Stefan had gone into the kitchen, leaving me and Damon in the living room.

"So, first my blood bag, now Stefan little human girlfriend, boy you sure know how to pick'em huh?" I said.

"Look, I'm sorry I should have asked you first, but I wanted in this house and the only way I saw was through the blonde, because I definitely wasn't feeding off her brother or the witch for that matter." Damon said to me.

"….No. you're not. You're not sorry yet, but you will be" I hissed to him.

"Look how about we she share…like old times, and I'll make it up to you. Deal?" He sat back in the chair as I looked at him.

"No deal"

"What? Why not?" he pouted

"Because you still owe me from our last dispute, remember. It's why I left you and went with Stefan in the first place"

"Ugg fine. Then how about I'm in dept to you?"

"You already were, but it's a start." I said simply.

"You know now we must seal the deal" he smirked.

"I'm not having sex in some peasant girl's little ass living room, besides you don't deserve it" I said blurring to him and sitting on his lap. "So I'll seal it with a kiss." I whispered as he crashed his lips on mine.

* * *

OK LOADS TO COMMENT ON IN THIS CHAPTER

TWINCEST!

AURORA'S CARELESSNESS FOR HUMANS

AMONG OTHER THINGS

COMMENT COMMENT!

QUESTIONS?


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER9: TIMBER WOLVES VS LIONS

I walked on the school yard, towards all the people. Stefan and bonnie convinced me to show up, even though I didn't want to that much. I walked towards a truck where people were drinking.

"Care to share boys?" I asked with a smile.

"Sure." A boy said with a smile as he handed me a cup from the back of the truck.

"Thanks." I leaned against the truck and took a sip.

"They sure get excited about football." I said, mumbling to myself.

"Of course they do." The boy who handing me the beer said, sitting on the edge of the truck. "It distracts them from their miserable lives."

"I still don't think it's an all that great a sport." I said, taking a sip from my cup.

"Then why are you here?"

"My brother just joined the team. He dragged me here." I turned to him. "I'm Aurora." I said.

"Jeremy." He said as he poured more beer into my cup.

"Wait, wait, wait, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." Mr. Tanner said, getting the crowed to settle down. "Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us!" The crowd booed. "But that is about to change." The crowd cheered. "We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!" I cheered for Stefan.

"I thought you don't like football." Jeremy said.

"I don't…, but Stefan's my brother. I gotta cheer for him." I smiled up at him before turning my attention back towards the crowd.

"I only have one thing to say," Mr. Tanner said "we Timberwolves are hungry and the central high lions are what's for dinner!" The crowd cheered.

I brought my eyes to Vicki. She was talking to Tyler.

"Is that Jeremy?" He started to walk towards us.

"Wait, no! Ty! No." Jeremy started to slide off the back of the truck.

"Oh, what do you care?" Tyler said to Vicki before stepping up to Jeremy.

"Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done." Jeremy punched Tyler before getting pushed onto the truck. I put my cup on the truck before standing as the two of them fought. Tyler almost slammed Jeremy to the ground.

"Tyler, stop it! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Stop it!" Vicki yelled. "Stop, you're hurting him! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Tyler! Stop it! Tyler, stop!" I stepped in and grabbed Tyler's wrist and squeezed.

"Hey."

Tyler looked at me.

"Stop!"

Tyler punched me in the stomach.

"you little bastard" I hissed and pushed Tyler hard and sent him flying out of the way, only to get my hand cut from a broken beer bottle top.

"Jeremy, no!" Elena said. I glanced at my hand before wiping it against my leg.

"Are you okay?" Elena came up to me and asked.

"Of course." I said to Elena, face stony.

"What about your hand?" I raised my hand and showed it to her.

"What about my hand? It fine, just itching to slap him across the face is all."

"But I saw it. It cut your hand." She looked at me in disbelief.

"You think you saw it cut my hand, you are mistaken." I growled. "I'll be right back. I forgot something." I lied to Elena before running at slow human speed away from fight scene.

I walked out of my bathroom to see Stefan in my room.

"Damon killed Tanner." He said to me.

"He should have killed Tyler…the little shit… But good, He had it coming." I said as I walked to my bed. "He was funny but he was also a dick, and if Damon didn't kill him I would have out of boredom."

"That doesn't mean that Damon should have killed him."

I slid into my bed.

"Yeah well, you know Damon. There's not much you could do about him." I looked towards Stefan. "Besides, tomorrow is another day. I'll try and do something about it tomorrow."

"Good night sis."

"Good night." I said with a small smile before Stefan left my room. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

...ANYONE LIKE TO GIVE THEIR ANWSER ON WHY THEY THINK STEFAN NEVER SEEM TO COMMENT OWN HIS SISTERS CRUELNESS?

COMMENTS?

QUESTIONS?


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER10: FOUNDERS DAY

I got up from my bed, got some clothes from my dresser and took a shower.I was deciding on how to do my hair when I heard Stefan make a noise from his room. I sped to see Stefan, sitting on his bed, taking deep breaths.

"Bad dream? Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now?" Damon asked him without even looking towards me. "You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field."

"You know he won't drink it." I said as Stefan sped to a table He threw a knife at Damon, which stuck into his chest.

"All right, I deserved that." Damon said after taking the knife out.

"Yeah, you kinda did." I leaned against the doorway. Damon glanced at me before turning back to Stefan.

"You should know they caught the culprit." Stefan looked from me to Damon. "The animal responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those people."

"If they locked the animal up, why are you standing there?" I asked and Damon glared at me.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked Damon.

"It was a mountain lion. Really big one." Damon held his hands out to the size. "It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. "Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls."

"Why would you even bother to cover your tracks?" I asked him.

"I've decided to stay a while." Damon said before looking towards Stefan. "And I'm just having way too much fun here with you and Elena."

"Can't touch her now." Stefan said smugly.

"Well, the vervain keeps me out of her head. Maybe that's not my target." Damon said with a smirk.

"Okay, I'm leaving." I said before turning around and going back towards my room.

I decided to put my hair into a ponytail before leaving the house.

I decided to go the Grill to get away from the tension between Damon and Stefan. The two of them together right now is not a good combination. In the Grill I could see Jeremy sitting at the bar and Tyler sitting at a table, far away. He must have noticed me and started to walk towards me.

"Hey." He said to me.

"Are you gonna punch me again?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, it was an accident."

"Are you sure? Because I saw it differently."

"I just have a thing against Gilbert."

I glanced behind Tyler at Jeremy before looking back.

"I have nothing against hot girls like yourself." I hid a small smile. Flattery will get you everywhere and nowhere quick.

"Nice try." I said to him. "I know you're dating Vicki."

My ears picked up Caroline and Bonnie walking in from behind me.

"See you around." I said before walking away.

"Hey." Bonnie said to me. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"I had to get away from the sibling rivalry going on at my house." I said totally ignoring Caroline.

"Are they always like that?" Bonnie asked me.

"Yeah. I try to help them to get along but they rarely ever do."

"Maybe you should let them work out their differences by themselves."

"Easier said than done Bonnie." I said as all three of us sat down at a table.

"So, change of subject then." Caroline said. Bonnie and I both looked at her. "I'm going with Damon to the founder's party. What color dress do you think I should wear Damon told me to ask you, he said you're the best or something?"

"Maybe a light blue," I said as I looked at Caroline and thinking of what my brother likes ", maybe even a white dress." I honestly told her.

"You're taking Damon to the founder's party? What about me?" Bonnie asked.

"Go with Elena." Caroline said.

"She's asking Stefan." I grimaced when Bonnie told Caroline.

"Oh, well then go with Aurora." Caroline said to Bonnie before glancing at me.

"I wasn't really planning on going." I said seriously.

"I don't wanna go by myself." Bonnie said to me begging me with her eyes. "The founder's events are boring."

"Fine, I'll go but only cuz I like you." I said without arguing.

Bonnie smiled.

"I'll meet you there." I told Bonnie before she turned back to Caroline.

"What about your mom?" Bonnie asked. "Is she ok with you bringing Damon?"

"And I'm supposed to care why?"

"He's older sexy danger guy."

"Older sexy danger guy? I don't think you should go with my brother…he's…intense" I said to Bonnie and Caroline with a grim smile.

"Damon's not dangerous." Caroline said to Bonnie. "You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-rooted drama."

"Like...?" Bonnie inquired.

"I'm not really supposed to say anything."

"Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?" Caroline looked at me.

"The fuck? Don't look at me like that."

"Aurora" bonnie said trying to calm me down.

"What? She's the one giving me looks like I'm some outsider that doesn't even know my own brother, as if I wasn't even there." I seethed but calmed down a little when bonnie put her hand on mine. "But whatever I have to go to the bathroom anyway." I said. Whatever Damon told Caroline, I'm obviously not supposed to know. I got up from the chair and started to walk towards the bathroom.

I looked in my closet, trying to pick out a dress. There were tons in there but I had narrows it down to two dresses that I could wear. I took them out of my closet and laid them on my bed. Damon walked into my room.

"What do you want Damon?" I asked him.

"I just want to talk to my favorite sister." Damon said.

"I'm your only sister. What else?"

"I just want to let you know I will be on my best behavior tonight."

"So you won't be trying anything?" I took a step towards him

"No" he said watching me.

"Nothing at all?" I whisper into his ear. I feel him shudder as I slowly run my tongue from him ear to his neck while my hands played in his ebony tresses.

"No" he moaned and I pulled his hair a little making him growl.

"No… so then why tell lies to Caroline in hopes that it gets back to Elena?" I whisper in his ear and shove him away.

"Damnit Aurora" he said giving me a lustful glare

"What?" I said innocently

He put his hand over his heart as he walked over to me. "Don't you trust your big bro?"

"I do," He smiled a little ", but I also know what you are capable of."

I took some skimpy underwear out of my dresser and smirk at his expression.

"I need to take a shower."

"Mind if I join you? I could get those place that even you can't reach" he whispered while nipping my neck.

"Tempting, but no. use this time to make peace with Stefan." I quickly walked away from Damon into my bathroom and closed my door before I changed my mind.

I walked into the Lockwood mansion after being invited in by the mayor. The last time I was at a founder's event was back in 1864, before my brothers knew about Katherine. I looked around and spotted Bonnie.

"Hey." She said as I walked up to her. "You're here and you look beautiful."

"As do you and I said I would." I gave her a genuine smile. "It's actually better than staying home and being with my uncle Zach. If I have to listen to him giving me the 'change your wicked ways' speech one more time I would have killed him" I grumbled

"I'll show you around." Bonnie said laughing even though I was dead serious.

"Sure." I said before following Bonnie to the backyard.

Eventually I departed from Bonnie and went off on my own. I saw Elena and my brother standing in a room together.

"The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration. Wow, look, it's the original guest registry." I heard Elena say.

It's been a long time since I've seen that. I thought.

"Look at all these familiar names," She said to Stefan, "Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? Stefan Salvatore? And Aurora Salvatore?"

"The original Salvatore siblings. Our ancestors." I said to Stefan and Elena.

"Tragic story, actually." Damon said from behind us as he walked in with Caroline.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan said to Damon.

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family." Elena said.

"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance." Caroline said. "And Damon won't dance with me."

"Really?" I looked at Damon shocked. "Damon just loves to dance." I gave him a smirk.

"Could I just borrow your date?" Caroline asked Elena, ignoring what I said.

"I don't really dance." Stefan said to Caroline.

"Not when you're sober." I said to him. Elena gave me a questioning look.

"You should see him." Damon started to say to Elena. "Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all." I looked between him and Stefan.

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?" Caroline asked.

"It's up to Stefan." She huffed.

"Well sorry," Caroline looked between Elena and Stefan ", but I'm not going to take no for an answer." She reached out and basically dragged Stefan out of the room.

When Stefan was out of earshot, Damon turned to Elena.

"I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night. There's no excuse." He said to Elena.

"Is Damon Salvatore actually apologizing?" I asked him jokingly.

"This is one time I mean it." He said to me. I gave him a small smile before looking at Elena.

"The men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry." Damon started to explain to Elena as I looked at him. "It all started with the original Salvatore brothers."

I gave Damon a warning look but he continued anyway.

"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town, until the war. There was a battle here,"

"The battle of willow creek." Elena said, interrupting him.

"Right." There was slight amazement in his voice.

"I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside." She said to Damon.

"What the history books left out was the people that were killed, they weren't there by accident." Damon started to walk towards a model of a church.

"They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church." I let out a breath as Damon just stared at the model, not looking at me or Elena.

"And when they went to rescue them, they were shot." He looked up at Elena. "Murdered in cold blood."

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?"

"A woman." I said to Elena. "It unfortunately always comes down to the love of a woman." I said glaring at Elena. "And in that case, caring for the same woman got the two idiots killed"

Elena and Damon both looked at me in shock before she looked at Damon.

"I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just... I hope you two can work it out."

"I hope so, too." I said lessoning my glare with a small smile to Elena. She gave me one back before walking out of the room.

I turned to Damon when Elena walked out of earshot and gave him a kiss.

"At least you're kinda trying." I stepped away from him. "Even if it is in your own freakish way."

"You didn't believe me when I said I'd be on my best behavior tonight?" He asked with a smirk.

"I never said that, but I know you."

"Are you sure?"

Positive I rolled my eyes.

"I'll just leave you alone." I said before walking towards the hall.

"So my lovely sister is abandoning me?"

"Yep I'm hungry, besides I'll just see you at home." I said back to Damon before walking down the stairs.

I couldn't find Damon and Stefan, so I assumed that they left without me. I was standing outside, drinking a glass of champagne.

"Hey." I turned my head to see the boy named Matt walking up to me.

"Hi Matt." He stood next to me. "Where's Elena?"

"She's around…I'm not really sure, probably with Stefan." He said to me with a small hint of venom. But it doesn't matter because we are over and I'm over her. Wanna dance?"

"Really? Are you sure you're over her, cuz the pinch of venom in your voice says otherwise" I gave matt a small smirk stepping up to him.

"So. Tell me what happened between the two of you" I said looking straight into his eyes. Compelling him.

"Elena was my everything, when her parents died….I literally watched as she distanced herself from me and destroyed our relationship. Then she said she needed time, I gave it. I gave her everything."

"Oh my." I said sadly

Matt looked away from me. "And the next thing I know, she's dating your brother…" I looked at matt for a moment.

"Why don't we dance?" I set down my glass as Matt looked to me.

We danced slowly for a while and for a while the silence was peaceful...at least till my cravings hit.

Poor matt. He was an accident. I didn't mean too and yet I still wanted too. He just smelt so tasty.

"Matt" I mumbled into his neck before I pulled back and looked into his baby blue eyes.

"Hmm" he said stroking my hair.

"Don't scream" I said compelling him as my face changed and I plunged my fangs deeply into his neck.

I stopped before his heartbeat got too slow. I bit my wrist and squeezed some of my blood into my champagne.

"Here drink this, and forget that I bit you" I said to him.

I watched as he drink and then looked slightly confused, "What happened?" He asked me.

"You my friend have had one too many glasses of champagne." I said

"Right well then I better crash here then."

"Yea that would be wise."

"We should hangout sometime…I like you. Your cool." Matt said with a light blush.

"Yeah, I'd like that, well see you around" I said before turning from him and walking away with a hidden smirk.

"What is it about me that attract blonds with blue eyes?" I asked myself as I left.

* * *

HMMMMMM, SOOO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THE LITTLE AURORA/MATT MOMENT?

COMMENTS?

QUESTIONS?


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY EVERYBODY! GOOD TO BE BACK!**

**OK SO, I DON'T KNOW IF I DIDN'T MAKE MY POINT CLEAR ENOUGH, AURORA IS DAMON'S TWIN…THEY ARE RELATED. THEY LOOK EXACTLY ALIKE EXCEPT THAT**

**1. HER HAIR IS LONGER AND CURLY. LIKE KATHRINES**

**2. SHE'S LOOKS YOUNGER, TEENAGERISH, HENCE WHY SHE CAN STILL GO TO HIGHSCHOOL WITH STEFAN.**

**SOME OF YOU GUYS WERE WONDERING ABOUT HER HEIGHT, SHE'S THE SAME HEIGHT AS BONNIE.**

**SOME OF YOU GUYS ALSO WANTED TO KNOW WHEN THEY WERE GONNA FIND OUT THAT SHE'S DAMONS TWIN, THEY WILL IN FUTURE CHAPTERS.**

**UMM SO YEAH, OH ALSO AURORA AND DAMON'S BOND WILL ALSO BE EXPLAINED IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS AS WELL.**

**IF YOU WONDERFUL READERS HAVE ANYMORE QUESTIONS POST THEM IN THE REVIEW BOX, AND THEY'LL BE ANWSERED.**

**TILL THEN, ENJOY**

**~VANESSA**

* * *

Chapter 11 Sibling Secrets

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. Something bad has happened and I didn't know what.

It bugged me a little….ok that was a lie, it bugs me a lot.

I haven't seen Damon in three days, which worried me immensely. Over the course of these past three days I felt our bond weaken. That means that where ever he is he's weak and getting weaker.

My mind was a thunderstorm, and my body felt like it hadn't eaten in days. I was cranky and irritable, I figured these must be Damon's emotions and I was feeling them through our bond.

I had to find him and quickly but; I didn't know where he was, and every time I asked Stefan, he avoided the subject completely like he didn't care if our brother was hurt or not.

I know Stefan well enough to know that he was hiding something, but I figured it couldn't be about Damon, more than likely about his precious Elena.

I got out of my bed and took a shower. Afterwards I put on all black. Cute little lace black shorts with a long sleeve paired with some peep toed booties.

I walked down the stairs with my purse over my right shoulder. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs when I heard voices, coming from the kitchen.

"He's awake." I could hear Stefan say.

"He's weak, but it's probably best to stay out of the basement. He's Damon."

I suppressed a growl. _Stefan has my Damon in the basement?_ I thought in incensed disbelief. _Why?_

"I'm not sure how dangerous he still might be." He continued.

"You're going to school?" I heard Zach ask Stefan.

"I came here to live a life Zach. It's about time I get back to that."

_So, he's been watching Damon. That's why_ _he hasn't been to school._

"And Elena, if she's still speaking to me."

_"Wtf it's always about Elena. Fuck Elena Stefan!"_

"Why haven't you called her?" Zach asked.

"What am supposed to do, feed her another lie? I hate lying to her, Zach. I'm not good at it. She already thinks I'm hiding something." Stefan paused for a moment.

"And Aurora knows I'm hiding something too. I haven't told her what I'm doing with Damon, because I know she won't agree with it, if she ever finds out she's going to be pissed."

"What choice do you have? You came here because you wanted to live as normal a life as you could. You knew this was going to be a part of it." Zach took in a breath. "Aurora is your sister Stefan. I'm sure she'll understand." Even though Zach sounded unsure himself.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure." I felt my lip twitch.

_Stefan….._

"She's may be my older sister, but she's his twin." he said and I heard the hint of bitterness in his voice. "They have this…this bond. I mean they've always had it, but when they were turned it…the bond it seemed to strengthen immensely..." he sighed "it's hard to explain." I started to hear footsteps so I started to walk.

I tried to pretend that I just got done with the shower and that I didn't hear them.

"Aurora." I turned to see Stefan walking behind me. "Are you okay?" He looked at my face.

"No, no I'm not ok. I'm feeling completely drained. I feel like I haven't eaten in the past three days Stefan…three whole freakin days." I said irritably

"Want me to walk with you to school?" Stefan asked me after he flinched at my remark; he had to know on some level that what he was doing to Damon was also affecting me as well right?

"No, I'd rather not." I said coolly before I turned away from Stefan.

We got to the door and stopped.

"Stefan?" I said softly, turning around to face him. "You haven't heard from Damon, have you? I'm just really on edge alright, he hasn't called or texted me in days, and I'm really really worried" I looked at him, hoping he would tell me the truth.

"No, I haven't."

"Right." I said emotionlessly Stefan apparently didn't know that I heard him earlier.

"Well, if you do let me know." I said with a grim smile before leaving to school.

I parked my car, took the keys out and just sat there. I took a deep breathes to calm myself. I was taking all my strength just to not snap his neck for lying to my face.

_That's it then…I'm going to see Damon tonight_. I thought.

_All I would have to do is make sure Zach and Stefan aren't home and then I can go into the basement. _I picked up my purse from the passenger seat and walked towards the school.

I walked into the empty hallway and was immediately the center of Caroline's attention.

"Aurora." She said with a cheery smile as if we were BFFs as she walked up to me.

"Do you know where Damon is? He has some serious explaining to do."

"First you're all over Stefan, now Damon, gosh you just don't know which one of my brothers you want do you?" I hissed still pissed at Stefan.

"No I..." she started but I cut her off with a quick lie.

"He's sick Caroline." A flash of sadness appeared on her face.

"Oh, well how bad is he?" She asked me with some concern.

"Well let's see, he can barely move… poor thing's practically bedridden. Although, he should be fine soon. He always gets one hundred percent better after he's been sick like this."

"Will you tell him that I want to talk to him?"

"What the hell, why not." I said to Caroline while I rubbed my temples in irritation. All I could hear was the blood pounding in her veins. And she smelled delicious. "Caroline?" I asked suddenly as I dragged her into the closest bathroom.

"Yes?"

"Did you bring a scarf to school today?"

"Umm yeah I have one in my locker why?"

"Cuz your gonna need it" I said as my eyes bled red and I sank my fangs into her neck.

"How come you don't like me? Am I annoying?" she asked after I finished feeding from her.

"Oh but I do like you sweetie, if I didn't I would have killed you a long time ago… and yes you are annoying but no worries I'm gonna fix that." I saw giving her a bloody smile.

"How?"

"Here look at me" I said, she looked at me. "Good girl, now this is very simple if you want us to be friends all you have to do is not say things that will make me angry k, if you say things that make me unhappy I said running my fingers gently over my bite mark while the other gripped her long blond hair, I'm going to feed from you, and I won't make it pleasurable." I said seriously giving her hair a pull.

"Ok… what kinda things make you angry?"

"Um let's see unimportant things, you're your friend Elena for example, um trivial human things. And all talk about both of my brothers. Ya know…" I said letting go of her hair and waving my hand around. "I like fun things."

"Like the sexy suds car wash?" she said slowly and carefully.

"Yeah exactly, you know no creature does sexy better than a vampire" I winked and she giggled "when is it?"

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. You need to be wearing a bikini. It needs to be in your face sexy. And since you know….your like hot, it should be easy for you." I couldn't help but let out a small dark chuckle.

"Caroline forbs are you hitting on me? And relax It's only a fundraiser." I said linking our arms and dragging her out of the bathroom.

"Yes, but sexy attracts more people. More people equals more money."

"Okay, Caroline. I'll be there tomorrow in a bikini."

"Great." Caroline said to me with a smile.

I soon noticed Stefan talking with Elena and zoned out on Caroline.

"Can I explain it to you, please?"

I listened in and heard Stefan ask Elena.

"Sure. When?" Elena asked Stefan.

"I gotta be home after school, but the Grill, around four o'clock?"

_I'll be able to talk to Damon then without him finding out. _

"Aurora?" I was brought out of my thoughts by Caroline.

"What now?." I groaned and she gave me a small smile before we turned the corner.

After school, I went straight home. I was quiet for most of the day, except when Caroline kept talking to me about the fundraiser. Elena asked me about Damon and I told her that she shouldn't be giving a shit about him and to mind her own fucking business. Caroline like the good lapdog that she was; was quick to second that and told her to worry about her own boyfriend.

I was relaxing on the couch looking at the homework I was assigned. Everything I already knew, it wouldn't even take five minutes to go through it.

"Hey." I looked up to see Stefan walking into the house.

"Hey." I said to him. "How are things going with that gilbert girl?" I said in a tone not really interested, but Stefan answered anyway.

"She gave me a chance to explain things." Stefan walked closer to me. "I can't mess up." He sat on the edge of the couch.

"Well I'm not gonna say that you should, but you could always sleep with her, once she's had vampire sex; there is no going back to basic human sex." I smirked.

I saw a small smile appear on his face before my head shot towards the basement. I could hear struggling.

Stefan flashed down there and I decided to follow. I saw Zach being choked by Damon and Stefan struggling to get him free. I rolled my eyes at the scene.

Zach fell to the ground, with his hand by his throat. I walked up next to Stefan as he stared into the cell.

"Keep it up Damon. The more energy you expend, the faster you'll go." He turned to me with surprise on his face.

"How come you didn't tell me?" I couldn't help but ask as Zach slowly stood from the ground.

"I just didn't want you get mad."

"Mad….I said thoughtfully then chuckled darkly. "Stefan dogs get mad, I'm not mad I'm upset and slightly pissed and a blink away from enraged" I took deep breath then exhaled "I'm not upset that you locked Damon away, primarily just upset that you didn't tell me…and then also the fact that you were lying to my face." I said slowly, choosing my words wisely. I defiantly didn't need Stefan getting the idea that he needed to lock me up too.

Stefan gave me a small smile.

"Don't let him out." he said seriously

"I wasn't going to; you obviously locked him up for a reason." I leaned onto the wall. "You gotta trust me little brother." I gave him a small smile before he and Zach walked out of the basement.

"So, you're siding with him?" Damon struggled to ask me the hurt evident in his voice. "Some twin you are, I thought it was us against the world. Us always and forever."

"I didn't say I was siding with anyone." I leaned against the wall, but stayed near the cell door.

I listened in on Zach and Stefan. Zach left and took his car. I didn't really know where he was going, but at the moment I didn't care. Stefan paced a little before going to his room and leaving. I waited until I couldn't hear Stefan anymore before walking to the freezer and grabbing out a blood bag.

I returned in front of the cell and looked in at Damon.

"Are you going to watch me wither away?" He struggled to ask me. And I rolled my eyes at his dramatics.

"No, you know I could never do that." I said before unlocking the cell and speeding next to him.

"I'm going to give you this..." I bent down to Damon and showed him the blood bag. He managed to grab the blood bag and we locked eyes. "And it is us, us against the world."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said as I looked at him and stroked the hair on his face. I tore the top off of the blood bag before he started drinking from it. I watched as he started to look more normal.

"I'm going to get him." Damon said angrily.

"You can't Damon." I said making sure he didn't speed out of the cell. "You don't have your ring," I pointed to his hands ", and Stefan would be furious if he found out I gave you some blood, I would no doubt end up in here like you…and who would help you then?." I watched as Damon got even more upset.

"He wouldn't dare touch you" he snarled. He looked about ready to kill Stefan.

"Hey look at me" I said sitting in his lap and turning his blood red eyes towards mine calm blue ones, "I'm not going away where, ok. And I need you to calm down." I said stroking the sides of his face. I watched as the red receded and he calmed down and finished drinking the blood from the bag. I took the bag and stood up from his lap.

"Tomorrow."

Damon looked up at me.

"Stefan and I will be at the fundraiser. You can use Caroline. I've decided that you can have her completely. I no longer want claim on the blonde although I must warn you I have compelled her to my liking she knows, but if anyone beside you or I ask her she forgets. She's a hell of a lot less annoying now." I said with a wicked grin.

"If only Stefan knew how devious you are." Damon smirked at me.

"He does know in a way, he just refuses to admit it to himself."

I walked up to the door.

"Just pretend that you are still weak and that I didn't help you or I swear I'll beat the crap out of you when you get out." I smirked at Damon before walking into the hall and locking the door behind me.

I tossed the blood bag away before grabbing another one out the freezer. This time it was for me. I didn't like the stuff and it definitely wasn't what I was craving but, it would do for now.

I smirked as I walked up the stairs to Damon's room with the bag in my hand. Technically I didn't lie to Stefan. I didn't let Damon out of the cell...I just gave him some blood and escape route.

Stefan never said anything about that.


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY GUYS!**

**OK TO ANWSER A QUICK QUESTION, AURORA WILL HAVE MULTI FLINGS BEFORE I GIVE A SOLID LOVE INTREST.**

**AND SECOND THING I WANNA THANK ALL MY LOVELY FOLLWERS :**

Alanna of Stormhold, Aranduriel, Blood-in-Poison, FalconHQ, GreekLia, Imprudence, LeotheLion632, LoveLiveLife22,

Perfectly-Imperfect-BookLover, PsychoticBitchKatherine, Seraphis88, chanelle213, dianaemrys15, jenni10121, khr216, sammy irene, sessysbaby66609,

shadowednight, skmcrae, snmuenst, tarynfire, tigger22baby, vanilliedream, yearofthedays.

**AND THANK YOU ALL THAT FAVORITED AND REVIEWED THIS STORY AS WELL!**

* * *

Chapter 12 Blood, Boys and Bikinis

I had put on a denim vest and jean shorts over a baby blue bikini that I put on. I then dropped the dead body of the girl I was feeding on.

"Hello Love." I couldn't help but roll my eyes before turning around to see Stefan standing at the doorway.

"You know I don't like it when I'm called Love." I said with a bloody grim smile.

"I know." Stefan took a couple of steps into my room and looking at the corpse on my floor, before he closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"What Stefan!" I said exasperated "I was hungry"

"They are other ways to quench your hunger."

"And don't we both know it… I'm more than aware of what I'm craving…I …just can't indulge in it."

"Yet you can kill humans without blinking an eye."

"Exactly…" I said coldly

We glared at each other.

"I really hope, you didn't come up here in an attempt to stop me, but instead dish out a rightfully earned apology." I said turning away from him to make sure my makeup was flawless.

Stefan sighed again "I'm sorry for not telling you about what I did with Damon. It's just I know how close you two are…"

"Stefan," I said interrupting him "I know you want Elena to be safe or whatever but it would have been nice to know about what you were planning."

"You wouldn't have helped me though."

"No, I wouldn't have. But I could have talked with him and at least tried my way before you drugged him with vervain and locked him in an ice cold cellar."

I stepped closer to Stefan.

"This is our big sometimes bad, but sometimes good brother we are talking about. He has been known infamously, to get under your skin. You just can't let him."

I couldn't help but give Stefan a hug. We both let out a breath. "Now come on," I said as I pulled away from him.

"Caroline will attempt to skin us if we don't show up to the fundraiser." He gave me a small smile before we left.

I saw Caroline when Stefan and I got to the school. I decided to go to her and let Stefan do whatever.

"Hey." I said as I walked up behind her.

"Hey." She stood up and gave me a hug. "What happened to wearing a bikini?"

"Don't worry Caroline. It's on underneath this." I looked behind her and saw Elena walking up to us.

"Hey." She said to us.

"Hey." Caroline said with a small smile. And I choose to say hi by glaring at her.

"You two can be in charge of the money." Caroline said to us. I couldn't help but look at Elena with disgust who in return gave me a 'Just go along with it' look.

I sneered at her cleared my throat to get Caroline's attention.

"Caroline" I said darkly "remember the talk we had…in the bathroom."

Caroline paled and instantly grabbed her neck "But why… I'm a good girl. I've been so good to you." she was on the verge of tears.

Elena glanced between us, a frown marring her features. "Caroline…" she tried to calm down the frantic blonde.

I didn't say anything I simply looked between her at Elena waiting for her to put the puzzles together.

When it clicked, she made an 'oh' face and shot me an apologetic look.

"On second thought Elena you can handle the money by yourself…" she snipped.

"What!" she said angry. "Why doesn't she…"

"Lena how about we not…" Caroline snapped.

I smirked and Elena glared at me.

Elena sat down and Caroline stood behind her. "No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here."

"No we are not." Elena said as she looked at Caroline.

"Stefan." I said to him as he walked towards us. Elena looked behind her and saw Stefan walking up to us.

"Hi." He said as she stood up from her chair.

"Hey!" She said before giving him a kiss.

"The event is called sexy suds, you know." Caroline said to them.

"Caroline." I said snickering before she walked away.

"Did we just get scolded?" Stefan asked Elena. I turned my head from them and stopped paying attention.

I was washing a car, in my bikini when he walked up to me.

"A blue bikini, huh?" I looked up to see matt with a rag in his hand and a white shirt on.

"Yep it matches my eyes; don't act like you don't like it. Why are you wearing a shirt anyway?" I asked but before he could answer Tyler interrupted.

"Hello beauty."

"Hello Tyler" I said flatly "What is it that you want?"

"Just wanted to hang out"

"Oh…why don't you have a shirt on?"

"Are you kidding? It's the sexy suds car wash and this," He pointed to his abs ", is sexy."

"If you say so." I said dryly with a shrug.

"What?" Tyler started to wash the car with matt and I. "You don't find it sexy?" he said with a smile.

"Well, to be honest I find you in general arrogant." I managed a glance at Matt, who was smirking.

"Slightly annoying, and flirtatious but most importantly" I said pausing in my wash "An eye sore. I'm way outta your league, bye bye now." I said dismissing him.

Tyler scowled and walked away

"A teeny bit mean don't you think?" Matt asks, feeling kinda sorry for his friend.

I stopped washing the car again this time to look at Matt.

"No. if I didn't say that then he would have kept trying to pursue me. Besides something tells me Tyler's a total dog." I said twitching my nose.

He frowned. "He's not a dog he's my friend"

_He smells like a dog to me. _I thought.

"Anyways, I don't want to have a relationship with a jock"

"Why not?" he asked the curiosity clear in his voice.

"Because, they tend to disappoint me in the end."

"Oh yeah I bet you I can change your mind." Matt walked over to me.

"What makes you so sure that you can change my mind? I'm pretty stubborn."

He smiled at me.

"A date. Tomorrow at noon, at the Grill."

I looked at him for a minute, actually thinking about it. If I started dating, Damon wouldn't be pleased, but what was the worse he could do.

_Kill him…..Well it's not like he's the only human on this earth._

"Sure. What's the worst that can happen?" I said with a smile.

* * *

**THIS WAS FOR A READER, THAT ASKED ME TO HAVE AN MATTORA MOMENT. TA DA!**

**COMMENTS**

**REVIEWS.**

**HOW'S DAMON GONNA TAKE AURORA HAVING A BOY TOY?**

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK AURORA'S REALLY CRAVING?**


	13. Chapter 13

**To- snmuenst**

**No Aurora will not be doing what Katherine did to her brothers to Matt, she is simply going through typical human life. She's simply dating lol.**

**Aurora and Kat's relationship will be unveiled in later chapters as will another hint will be given in this chapter for aurora's unique cravings \0o0/**

**please remember to comment!**

* * *

Chapter 13 Join us if you dare!

I opened my eyes and yawned before stretching my legs.

The stupid sun shined into my room, reminding me that it was morning. I let out a sigh before slipping out of my bed. I walked around my room aimlessly before an item caught my attention on my desk.

I took a look the diary that Stefan had gotten me.

_Stefan, my very own motivational speaker for my lost humanity._

Flashback

"What the hell, Stefan?" Damon said hotly his arms draped around my shoulder.

"Yeah what's with the book with no words?" I wasn't mad at the gift, just shocked and a bit confused. I was no secret for my love of books, it had often gotten me in trouble as a young girl but how exactly was I supposed to read a book without words?

"It's a diary. It's for writing down your thoughts, feelings, etc."

Damon and I exchanged looks and then laughed.

End flashback

_I had no use for pouring our feelings into the pages of a dairy back then, my humanity was switched off. Oh Stefan, always the do gooder._

I looked up and saw Stefan standing at my doorway.

"Writing?" He asked as I set my diary back on my desk.

"Yeah right, I haven't written in it since I got it and I won't start now." I turned so I was facing him.

"Elena found out." Stefan's expression was serious. "I'm going to meet with her at the Grill later and explain. I want you to come with me." I nodded my head.

"Awe you want your big sis as back up?" I said, trying to lighten up the mood. "I'll be there. I just need to shower." Stefan gave a nod and walked away.

I walked back to my bed, grabbing my phone off the bedside table.

[I'm looking forward to you proving me wrong.]

I texted Matt before setting my phone back down. I walked to my closet and grabbed a red tank top with a black skull on it and a pair of skin tight jeans before walking into the bathroom. My phone vibrated and I sped to it.

[I also look forward to proving you wrong. See you at noon.]

I rolled my eyes before going to my drawer, grabbing matching black bra and panties. I went back into the bathroom and let the water run before getting into the shower.

I sat with Stefan outside the Grill as he waited for Elena.

"So, what happened last night while I was getting my beauty sleep on?" I asked Stefan.

"I came home and found Zach dead in the basement and Damon was gone. I was going to wake you but I know how you can get when you get woken up early."

"It's about time" I huffed dramatically while giving him a smile. "You would think after 161 years of living with me you'd know that." Stefan opened his mouth like he was going to say something but I stopped him. "There's your dame." I nodded my head towards where Elena was coming from.

Elena sat down across from me and Stefan without saying a word. Stefan and Elena ordered a cup of coffee each.

"You said you would explain everything." Elena said to after ordering. "That's why I asked you to meet me here. When you Google 'vampire', you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?"

"Um wow you're really rather rude, considering you know we are vampires you should show us some respect." I said and Elena glared at me probably wondering why I was even here.

Stefan elbowed me.

"I can tell you whatever you wanna know." Stefan said to Elena.

"I know you eat garlic." Elena said.

"Yes."

"It's good for the blood." I said leering at Elena only to get elbowed again.

"And somehow, sunlight's not an issue." Elena didn't take her eyes off of Stefan as the waitress came.

"Here are your drinks." She said as she gave Stefan and Elena their drinks before walking away.

"They have rings that protect them." I nodded to Stefan.

"And you?"

"I obviously don't need one" I said in a 'duh' voice. I really didn't like her.

Elena was about to ask more on the subject but I cut her off.

"We are not here to inspect my life, now continue on with your questions." I growled out, Elena gulped and continued with her interrogation.

"Crucifixes?"

"Decorative." Stefan said to Elena.

"Holy water?"

"Utter Bullshit." I said sighing.

"Mirrors?"

"Myth." Stefan said to Elena at the same time I said "Can't live without them."

"You said you don't kill to survive." Elena said to Stefan.

"He doesn't." I said slowly my tone bored.

"It keeps me alive but not as strong as Damon or Aurora. They can be very powerful." Stefan said for me.

"And yet you let him get involved with Caroline?" Elena asked.

"I was also involved with the blonde." I whispered.

Stefan shot me a nasty glare.

"Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous, believe me." Stefan said.

"Says you, I do it all the time." I mumble.

"Shut up" Stefan whispered back.

"He was hurting her!" Elena shot back

"I was also hurting her." I smirked.

"You're here to help. Can you say something helpful?" Stefan whispered back glaring at me.

"Fine." I whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about?" Elena huffed.

"He was just feeding on her." I said shurgging to Elena. "He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have." I turned to look at Stefan an 'Are you happy now?' look clearly written on my face.

"Is that supposed to make it ok?" she said daring to raise her voice her voice at me.

My eye twitched. This human girl and her impudence were going to get her heart ripped out.

"Yes, you should be happy girl; your little blonde friend's not dead. In a sense, it's like nothing happened." I snapped at her.

"None of this is ok, Elena. I know that." Stefan said shooting me yet another death glare. God he was giving those out like free samples at a health convention.

"Are there any others, aside from you two and Damon?"

"Not in Mystic Falls," Stefan said

I looked and saw Matt clocking off of work in the back of the Grill

", not anymore." I said looking back at Stefan.

"Are you going to survive without me?" Stefan nodded his head as I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"Well if you must know…none of your damn business." I said with a fanged smile before I made my way towards the back of the grill as I waited for Matt.

"Hey." Matt said as he walked up to me.

"Hey." I said. "So what's planned?"

"Well, we can have lunch; maybe shoot a couple of games of pool and or darts."

"Great, let the convincing commence!"

I have been at the Grill for a while with Matt. We mainly ate and talked. I can say that he seems nice. He's a good but very naïve human. He doesn't want to back down from our dart games. I've beat him every time, but he keeps saying he could beat me.

"Got another one in." Matt said as he got another bulls-eye. "I might win this time." He said as he stood next to me.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm just letting you win." I said to Matt.

"How about we make this interesting." He suggested when I purposely missed the bulls-eye mark.

"What do you suggest?"

"The loser has to reveal a secret that they have never shared with another and then kiss the winner." He added in at the end.

"That hardly seems fair." I pretended to whine. He smirked before getting another bulls-eye. My phone started to ring and pulled it out of my pocket. "Hello?"

"Damon turned Vicki." Stefan said on the other end.

I walked away for Matt, for some privacy. "And hello to you too brother. In all honestly I think that rude little girlfriend of yours is rubbing off on you."

Did you even hear me? Damon turned Vicki!"

"Oh? And why would Damon turn Vicki? She's not even worth wasting the blood on….unless she was to be gifted to yours truly…"

"He's been stuck at the house all day and he just wants to go after me for locking him up." Stefan said ignoring my last comments.

I let out a breath. "And that's supposed to mean what to me again?"

Stefan continued like he didn't hear what I was saying. I had half a mind to hang up on him.

"Vicki is here at Elena's." I heard some noise on the other end hear Vicki's name being yelled.

"Stefan, what's happening over there?" I said mildly curious. Stefan didn't say anything for a minute.

"She ran away. Vicki just freaked out and ran. I got to find her. I need your help so please Aurora…"

"Fine I'll help. I'll just tell Matt something and then I'll leave to don my super captain save a hoe cape, just like you."

"Great. I'll check the town and you check the woods."

"Okay. But if my heels get messed up in this crusade of yours, you will be buying me another pair. Call me if you find her." I said before hanging up.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm my irritation as I returned to Matt.

"Hey blondie, look I have to go." I said with a sad look on my face. "Stefan needs my help with something."

"Can we finish the game?" Matt asked me, almost begging with those baby blue eyes.

"Are you in a hurry for me to beat you?"

"Hey, last time I checked I was winning." I gave Matt a smirk and grabbed all my darts that I was using.

"Watch and learn." I said before carefully aiming and throwing all the darts at the same time. They all ended on the bulls-eye. "I told you I was letting you win. You never stood a chance." I said.

"You do realize that I owe you a kiss since I lost." I gave Matt a small smile.

"Yes a kiss and a deep dark secret, but I can't right now. I have to go help my brother." I said before walking out of the Grill.

It was dark  
now, which made it slightly harder finding Vicki. She is probably either freaking out or she's completing the transition on her own, or maybe even both. I stood and focused before hearing a heartbeat. I slowly walked towards a familiar place before I spotted Vicki. I quickly texted Stefan, letting him know, I found Vicki before looking at her. She was sitting on the ground, with her head between her knees, crying.

"Vicki." I said loud enough for her to hear me. She looked at me, tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm starting to remember things, what he is, what he said." Vicki said to me. "I remember you from the rooftop, you feed on me, I almost died because of you. It's all coming back."

"I'm so sorry." I said to her not about me feeding on her but about her predicament. "Damon had every right to do this to you; take no offense daring it's just simply our nature, but I still believe he should have picked someone…well someone better."

She stared at me in shock then shook her head in an attempt to clear what she just heard.

"He said that I need to feed. What will happen if I don't?"

"You'll fade." I said to Vicki, I didn't have time for all the sentimental bullshit. "And then it'll all just be over. You'll be dead."

"I'll be dead." I opened my mouth to say a bitchy comment but choose to keep it to myself. Vicki looked away from me and started to get more upset. _Get just great now I have to play a Stefan._

"Hey." I slowly said before slowly kneeling next to her.

"I don't want this." She looked at me. I took a deep breath.

"I know. And it'll be ok." I whispered to her. "You're gonna be ok. I can help you."

"Is it better? Will I be better?"

"…there's only one way to find out for sure. That is, if you're not too scared to go for it. Being and vampire can undoubtly suck sometimes, but we also have our perks. So what do you say…join our legion of the undead."

"Ok. But I wanna go home. I wanna do this in my house." I raised my head and looked at her. "Will you take me home?" I smiled nodded my head and stood up in front of her.

I held out my hand to Vicki only to get shot in the chest. Blood started to flow out of the entry wound. Another shot came, almost in the same spot. I fell on my back and groaned in pain.

They have to be wooden. I thought.

Normal bullets wouldn't hurt this much, at least from what I remember. I didn't try to get up, knowing that I would probably get shot again. A person stepped up to me and bent down. I couldn't help but groan as he pushed his fist onto the wounds. He raised his hand and my eyes narrowed.

_A stake, is that the best you got?_ I thought.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact knowing that when I woke up and pulled that stake out; I was going to obliterate this town, but sadly it never came.

Instead I smelled blood. I opened my eyes to see the body falling to the ground and Damon with blood on his mouth. Damon rushed to me and Stefan appeared beside him. He bent down and took the bullets out. Stefan stood over me as he did.

"It's wood." Stefan said after checking the gun's bullets.

"They know." Damon hissed

"I kinda figured on how much it hurt." I said to him as Damon managed to get the second bullet out. I took a deep breath, finally free of the bullets.

"Where's my ring?" Damon asked Stefan. Stefan pulled it out of his pocket and gave it to Damon. I looked behind Damon and saw Vicki drinking human blood.

"Vicki, welcome aboard." I smirked. My brothers both turned around as Vicki raised her head from the neck.

Vicki smiled before running away.

"Oops." Damon said. I started to get up as Damon walked over to the body and picked something up.

"What is that?" I asked Damon.

"I don't know." He looked to me.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked.

"I got shot and almost died, no I'm not ok. It doesn't mat-" Damon cut me off

"Don't you dare say it doesn't matter, it does. Your life matters, what happens to you matters."

"Damon…" I sighed

"No," he said blurring towards me and picking me up bridal style "we're gonna go home, take a bath, and I'm going oil you down and unknot those tense muscles of yours…any objections…"

"Like you would put me down if I said yes."

"Toshay"

"Well, then no, no objections"

"Wonderful, See you at home." I said before Damon sped away with me.


End file.
